This application pertains to the art of abrading and more particularly, to the art of abrasive etching. The invention finds particular application in decoratively etching glass products and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention has broader applications including performing operations such as etching, polishing or the like on objects constructed of metal, plastic, wood, ceramic, or the like.
Today, there are retail stores which sell a variety of glassware items such as glasses, ashtrays, and the like. Many customers prefer glassware which is personalized with etched monograms or designs. Heretofore, the etching procedure has been too complex and time consuming to be performed by many of the retail stores. Rather, the glassware has been sent to specialists who have the appropriate equipment and skill. Industrial abrading apparatus which perform well under a wide range of conditions, on a wide range of workpieces, and with a wide range of abrasive grits, can be utilized to etch consumer glassware items. However, the cost of purchasing and maintaining these industrial abrading machines and the cost of training an operator render them economically infeasible for most retail establishments.
The present invention overcomes the above-referenced problems and others, yet provides a new and improved abrading apparatus which is ideally suited for etching glassware in retail stores. It is relatively inexpensive to purchase and maintain and is sufficiently simple that it can be operated by sales help without special training.